Normal Life
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Natsume-Mikan. what do u expect more? x3


ehem.. ini cuman sebuah karya kekurang kerjaan lagi. Jadi harap dimaklumi xDD

lagi-lagi saya males bikin cerita dengan banyak chapter. pembaca juga males bacanya kan? (saya sih, pribadi, lebih suka one-shot *plak*) xDD

Pairing: yah u know laah: natsumikan (jeruk msim panas)

Disclaimer: Ehem! Tau kan kalo GA tuh buatan Tachibana Higuchi? Karna itu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ke Higuchi-sensei, karna karyanya dibikin ngaco oleh seorang anak manusia macam saya ini xDD

Genre: hmm... romance(?) ah terserah deh! Nurut komen aja xDD

Rating: hen- *dijitak* Nggak lah! Saya pake 'normal mode' aja xDD

Kejanggalan yang bisa kalian temui: Isi dijamin ngaco, kebanyakan kata LEBAY, Natsume jadi lebih agresif =)) *Natsume! Maafkan daku telah mencemarkan nama baikmu *disepak Natsume*

P.S: Tambahan, special thanks buat beberapa anak di forum yg saya joinin yang udah ngasih saya inspirasi buat fanfic ini xDD

Don't miss to review it!

* * *

"Huaah~~" seorang anak 13 tahun menguap lebar. Ya. Dia Mikan Sakura yang sekarang sudah menduduki divisi SMP. Bintangnya juga udah naik jadi triple star sekarang. Dia lalu melihat jam dan langsung teriak geje.

"APAAN NIH?! UDAH JAM 7?! GYAA!!" Mikan yang panik bergegas lari kekamar mandi dan memakai seragamnya setelah ia mengikat rambutnya rapi lalu menyambar tasnya cepat.

-

"Hh..Hh..Ke-keburu juga. Lho?" dilihatnya seisi kelas kosong. Otaknya lalu berpikir sejenak.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 det-

"GYAA!! KEMAREN KAN NARUMI-SENSEI BILANG DISURUH NGUMPUL DIDEKAT SOUTHERN FOREST!!!" teriaknya lagi lalu langsung berlari pergi.

-

"_Dimana lagi tu anak...masa' kesasar??_" gumam Natsume sambil celingukan.

"Hei, Natsume" panggil seseorang disebelahnya. "Ah, Ruka. Napa?"

"Mikan kok nggak keliatan ya dari tadi?" kata Ruka setengah cemas.

"Si bego itu pasti lupa...tenang aja" kata Natsume enteng.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang berteriak dari jauh "Hoooy!! Tungguin!!" semuanya langsung swt ngeliat Mikan yang udah lecek kemana-mana karena lari ngelilingi hampir separuh akademi.

Duak!

Kepala Mikan spontan digetok Hotaru pake palu penemuannya.

"Lama amat nyampenya! Ini udah mau narik undian tau!"

"Hah?! Narik undian buat apaan?!" tanya gadis kikuk itu sambil masih meratapi benjolan di kepalanya.

"Partner pas uji nyali ngelilingin Southern Forest tengah malem nanti"

"EEEH!?!?!"

* * *

"Huwaaa!! Aku nggak mau partneran ama Natsume lagi! Mendingan ama Ruka-pyon ato Hotaru" Mikan nangis geje dipundak Ruka. Ruka mencoba menenangkan Mikan dengan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Yah itu nasibmu..." kata Hotaru santai sambil menyantap sate padangnya (emang di GA ada gitu sate padang??)

"Cup cup...Udahlah Mikan-chan. Lagian partneran ama Natsume nggak buruk-buruk amat" kata Ruka mencoba menenangkan suasana hati Mikan.

"Kalo bagi Ruka-pyon sih gitu. Natsume kan cuman baek ama Ruka-pyon (dan Youichi-chan jangan lupa)" Ruka cuman garuk-garuk kepala pura-pura nggak nyadar "Aku jadi pingin tukeran partner ama Ruka-pyon..." kata Mikan lirih.

"Eh? Kamu mau partneran ama Hotaru-chan?" tanya Ruka.

"Ama Ruka-pyon juga boleh" kata Mikan. Muka Ruka memerah, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya "Eh..barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Ruka lagi untuk memastikan.

"Aku bilang, partneran ama Ruka-pyon juga nggak masalah. Asal jangan ama Natsume" Mikan memperjelas kata-katanya.

Ruka lalu berdiri lalu menarik lengan Mikan optimis "Ayo kita ketempat Narumi-sensei."

* * *

"NGGAK BISA!" jawab Narumi-sensei tegas.

"EEH?! Ke-kenapa, sensei?!" raut wajah Mikan berubah (jauh) lebih aneh lagi.

"Itu karena...takdir" semuanya langsung swt.

"Sensei! Yang bener dong!!"

Narumi-sensei tetap menggeleng mantap. Mikan langsung lesu melihatnya.

-

Narumi-sensei yang baru aja diserbu 4 anak tadi berjalan kearah beranda kamarnya

"Kita tunggu aja nanti malam. Gimana kelanjutannya ya. Ufufufufu~~" lalu ia tersenyum setan (Mukuro mode on? *hoy! ini bukan crossover!*).

-

-

Hotaru yang berjalan dipaling belakang tiba-tiba tersenyum licik.

"_Nggak salah Narumi-sensei beli alat buatanku seharga 1 juta rabbit. Penemuan nomer 9999-ku itu kan Alat penguji cinta. Aku sebagai pendukung Natsume-Mikan sudah seharusnya memberikan Narumi-sensei alat itu dengan harga semurah mungkin_" (murah ?!) "_maaf ya, Ruka_"

-

Malam pun tiba. Murid-murid middle school division berjalan bergantian sambil menggandeng pasangannya masing-masing. Giliran sebelumnya ada Sumire-Kokoroyomi. Mereka baru aja pulang dari perjalanannya. Cuman pas giliran Mikan-Natsume lah yang nggak gandengan tangan.

"Lho? Kenapa, Mikan-chan?" tanya Narumi-sensei

"Aku nggak bakal nyentuh manusia rubah ini!" jawabnya tegas

"Eh apa tuh sinar merah?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba

"GYAA!!" Mikan langsung saja memeluk lengan Natsume.

"Nah selamat bertualang Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun~~~~~" kata Narumi-sensei seraya melambai.

* * *

"Oi, polkadot mo ngapain kau kesana. Mo diterkam setan?" kata Natsume cuek.

"GYAAA!! Ja-jangan gitu dong, Natsume! Aku kan takut beneran" kata Mikan lalu menatap Natsume dengan puppy eyes-nya. Natsume langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

-

Natsume's POV

"_Si-sialan nih cewek! Pake serangan tatapan maut pula! Bisa mati meleleh aku lama-lama!_" kata Natsume dalam hati. Wajahnya udah merah nyampe kuping.

-

Normal POV

Mikan berjalan sambil memegang ujung jaket Natsume, mo gimana lagi. Nggak ada pilihan lain. Dirinya yang takut gelap itu sebenarnya canggung buat meluk Natsume. Ada getaran kecil dalam hatinya yang membuatnya selalu canggung dekat dengan cowok ber-alice api satu ini, berbeda dengan Ruka, Yuu dan yang lainnya.

"Hoy jelek" panggil Natsume tiba-tiba membuat Mikan tersentak. "...hujan nih" sambung Natsume.

"Eh?! Aduduh gimana niih?!" Mikan yang emang panikan, langsung panik (lagi).

-

"Huwaduh ujan!" pekik Narumi-sensei. Hotaru hanya menatap langit lalu berjalan untuk berlindung. Ruka langsung diselimuti rasa cemas yang amat sangat "_Mikan gimana ya..._"

* * *

"Kita berteduh di pondok sana aja" kata Natsume lalu menunjuk sebuah pondok kayu kecil. Mikan mengangguk lalu mengikuti Natsume dari belakang.

-

Narumi-sensei memanggil Hotaru diam-diam.

"Hotaru-chan, apa kau yakin alatmu bakal manjur? Aku bisa tekor kalo gini terus!" Narumi-sensei ngamuk.

"Uang yang telah diberi, tidak dapat dikembalikan" kata Hotaru enteng sambil mengemut permen "Tapi aku yakin alatku itu bakal manjur kok" lanjutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

-

Natsume duduk dipojokan. Sedangkan Mikan di pojokan seberang lagi.

"_Sialan ni ujan! Mana mesti berduaan ama dia lagi?! Cowok mesum nomer satu yang pernahku kenal_" Mikan menelan ludah, takut.

-

Sudah hampir satu jam, tapi hujan nggak tampak akan reda. Malah semakin deras. Natsume kesal "Sial!" gumamnya pelan. Dihidupkannya api dengan alicenya. Lalu tatapannya mengarah ke tempat Mikan yang duduk meringkuk sambil sedikit menggigil. Natsume berjalan mendekati Mikan.

"Hey...kau nggak pa-pa?" tanyanya pelan. Mikan tak menjawab. Natsume lalu jongkok untuk melihat Mikan lebih dekat. Dia terkejut melihat wajah cewek itu sudah memerah. Dengan cepat dirabanya kening Mikan.

"Oy! Kau demam!" sekarang giliran Natsume yang panik. Ditidurkannya Mikan yang sudah melemas.

"Na-natsume..." kata Mikan lirih. Matanya sayu.

"He-hei Mikan! Ja-jangan pingsan dulu!" kata Natsume panik.

"A-aku su-sudah tidak sanggup lagi..." jawab Mikan lemah.

"HENTIKAN!! JANGAN LEBAY DONG!!" teriak Natsume. Mikan lalu mendudukkan dirinya sambil meringis, memegang kepalanya.

"Sapa duluan yang mulai?!" Mikan balik sewot "Tapi aku beneran kedinginan nih. Mana pusing lagi" katanya sambil meringis.

"Buka bajumu. Nggak ada pilihan lain" jawab Natsume singkat-padat dan jelas namun sukses membuat Mikan serasa kesambar petir.

!#!&*!!%#!%~!

"UAPA?!" Mikan memulai aksi lebaynya (lagi) "Nggak! NGGAK BAKAL!" Mikan 100% menolak usul (atau keinginan?) Natsume.

Natsume cuek aja "Sapa juga yang ngarep kau buka baju. Lagian..."

"Huachii!!"

"...nah tuh kan" sambungnya cepat. Mikan cuman bisa manyun kaga jelas.

"....."

agak lama mereka terdiam. Tiba-tiba...

CTAR!

"Kyaa!!" Mikan tereak. Natsume bukannya kaget ngedenger petirnya, tapi malah pas ngedenger suara Mikan. Setelah selesai menormalkan detak jantungnya, dia lalu melepas bajunya.

"Tu-tunggu, Natsume! Ka-kau mau apa?!" tanya Mikan takut-takut. Natsume tak menjawab. "Na-natsume, aku belum siap" kata Mikan lalu mundur kearah pojokan.

"Kau kira aku mo ngapain?!?" Natsume ngamuk disangka cowok cabul ama seorang cewek bego "Nih! Lepas bajumu, terus pake bajuku. Biar aku pake jaket ini."

"Eh? tapi kan jaket itu basah. Kau nanti bisa sakit!" tolak Mikan cepat.

"Tapi bajumu lebih basah dari jaketku" jawabnya dingin. Mikan menatap baju ditangannya lama. "Mo mikir apa lagi sih? Buruan pake sebelum sakitmu tambah parah" paksa Natsume.

Akhirnya Mikan menuruti kemauan Natsume "Jangan ngintip ya! Pokoknya jangan balik badan sebelum kubilang boleh!"

Natsume hanya diam tak membalas.

-

"Ujannya kok nggak berhenti-berhenti ya?" kata Ruka makin cemas. Hotaru yang udah menangkap gelagat Ruka langsung angkat bicara "Mungkin sekarang mereka udah berteduh dibawah pohon..."

"Tapi...kan kasian mereka kedinginan. Apalagi...Mikan" sambung Ruka malu-malu. Hotaru nyengir (yang bisa masuk dalam 7 hal terlangka didunia) "Mungkin sekarang mereka udah berpelukan mesra supaya nggak kedinginan lagi"

"oh~~ so sweet~~~" sambung Kokoroyomi (yang sangat OOC) dari belakang. Ruka udah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak langsung memucat.

Plok.

Narumi-sensei menepuk pundak Ruka. "nggak pa-pa. Kalo mereka, pasti bisa jaga diri" kata guru satu ini.

"Tunggu dulu sensei! Mikan kan pernah diporotin roknya pas baru masuk akademi, trus dicipok pas diatas pohon. Waktu natal itu loh! Ama Natsume kan!" kata Hotaru heboh (masuk Guiness Book of Record). Ruka langsung pasang langkah seribu menuju Southern Forest, tapi keburu ditahan Narumi-sensei pake pheromone alice-nya.

-

"Duh~ ni ujan kok kaga ada setopnya sih!" Mikan mulai gelisah "Mana hari udah makin malem aja lagi!" Natsume cuman duduk-diem-dipojokan "Natsume, gedein apinya dong" Mikan memohon pada Natsume.

"Ini belon cukup?" kata Natsume lalu membesarkan apinya sedikit. Nafasnya satu-satu. Mikan yang melihat kondisi aneh itu langsung mendekati Natsume.

"Natsume? Kau nggak pa-pa?" tanyanya polos bercampur cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuman beginian aja..." jawab Natsume pelan. Mikan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Lalu dipegangnya telapak tangan cowok itu.

Dheg.

Jantung Natsume serasa mau copot saking kagetnya.

"Tuh kan! Dingin! Ini mah bukan nggak pa-pa lagi!" kata Mikan lalu mencoba menggunakan alicenya untuk mematikan api Natsume.

"Hoy! Gelap tau! Apaan sih, cewek cabul!"

"Eh?! Apa kau bilang?! Kau tuh yang mesum!" Mikan lalu menjauh dari Natsume. Natsume lalu mencoba menggunakan alicenya lagi, tapi nggak bisa. Mungkin pengaruh nullification milik Mikan dan kondisinya yang lemah. Dia lalu pasrah berbaring dilantai kayu pondok itu.

-

"Hey, Natsume" panggil Mikan pelan.

"Apa, cewek mesum?" jawab Natsume.

"IIH! Nggak kreatip! Niru-niru kamus orang laen. Nggak jadi deh!" kata Mikan lalu mendengus.

"Hey, polkadot" panggil Natsume tak berapa lama.

"Apa, cowok mesum? Tukang tiru kamus orang, tukang cium, tukang..."

"Udah dong! Hari ini aja kita dame-dame aja gitu. Nggak bisa?" kata Natsume pasrah.

"Sapa yang mulai duluan??" jawab Mikan.

Mereka lalu diam lagi.

* * *

"Natsume...kau itu..." kata Mikan memecah keheningan malam. Ditambah suara hujan deras.

"Hmm?" jawab Natsume

"Kau itu..."

"???" Natsume mulai kebingungan.

"...kau itu..alice-mu...bisa memperpendek umur ya?" akhirnya Mikan menanyakannya juga. Natsume terdiam...agak lama.

"Ya gitu deh" akhirnya Natsume menjawab. Singkat. Terlalu singkat malah.

"Yaelah! Jawab gituan doang! Jelasin dong!!" Mikan sewot.

"Mo ngejelasin gimana?"

"Yah...tentang alicemu lebih jauh. Terus...tentang Persona"

Ctar.

Petir langsung menyambar. Begitu pun dengan jantung Natsume yang serasa terhenti sesaat. Tepat sewaktu Mikan menanyakan hal yang semestinya tidak diketahui olehnya.

"Jangan sebut nama orang itu lagi"

"Eh? apa?" Mikan masih agak budeg.

"Aku bilang JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA LAGI!!" teriakan Natsume membuat Mikan kehilangan kata-kata. Dia diam di dalam kegelapan malam.

"Uhuk Uhuk!" terdengar suara seseorang terbatuk "Natsume?! Natsume kau kenapa?!" tanya Mikan panik. Natsume terus batuk. Terdengar semakin parah.

"Natsu-" Mikan tercekat melihat pemandangan yang disaksikannya. Sekilas. Seperti kilat yang barusan lewat.

"Natsume...ka-kau berdarah" bibirnya bergetar. Diambilnya saputangan dari kantungnya cepat, lalu dibasahinya dengan air hujan. Dibersihkannya mulut Natsume cepat.

"Se-sebaiknya kamu tidur aja. Biar aku kasih tau kamu kalo ujannya udah reda." Natsume diam diperlakukan Mikan seperti tadi. Hari ini...atau lebih tepatnya malam ini, dia sudah menunjukkan 2 kartu matinya pada Mikan. Gadis yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Gadis yang semestinya tidak boleh mengetahui rahasianya. Gadis yang tidak boleh memasuki kegelapan bersamanya lebih dalam lagi.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian 'terdampar-bersama-Natsume-didalam-pondok-kayu-gelap'. Tapi Mikan masih kepikiran soal penyakit Natsume itu.

"Ooy!! Mikan! Hotaru! Ruka!" panggil Yuu dari kejauhan. Mereka bertiga berbalik hampir bersamaan pula.

"Kenapa, Yuu?" tanya Mikan.

"Nggak ada. Cuman manggil kalian doang. Mo ke asrama kan? Bareng yuk"

-

Mereka sudah masuk kamar masing-masing. Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, dan tentu saja Natsume sudah menjadi murid special star. Hanya Mikan sendiri yang tertinggal diantara mereka.

Tangan yang awalnya ingin membuka kamarnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Hatinya lebih cemas dengan keadaan Natsume. Dia lalu berbalik, melangkah menuju kamar Natsume.

-

Tok Tok.

"_Sapa sih malem-malem gini_??!" Natsume menggerutu. Dadanya padahal sesak. Kebanyakan mikirin reaksi Mikan pas ngeliat dia waktu itu mungkin.

"Sapa si-" mulutnya berhenti bicara begitu melihat sosok di depan pintunya. Ditutupnya balik pintu itu cepat. Mikan ngamuk. Digedor-gedornya pintu kamar Natsume keras.

"Hoy! Natsume! Kok ditutup sih?!?"

-

"Jadi...ngapain kau kemari?!" Natsume menatap Mikan sedikit marah "Udah jam 8. Sana balik ke kamarmu!" Mikan menggeleng cepat tanda nggak mau menuruti perintah Natsume

"Aku pingin mastiin dulu kau baik-baik aja ato nggak!"

Natsume menelan ludah. Kalo sampe ni cewek tau keadaannya yang sebenarnya...BISA GAWAT!

"Sekarang keluar dari kamarku" usirnya. Mikan tetap bersikukuh duduk di sofa kamar Natsume.

Natsume lalu berjalan kearahnya dan mendorong Mikan hingga terbaring disofanya. Dilepaskannya pita rambut Mikan.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" Mikan panik. Natsume lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Mikan "Diam. Atau kau akan menyesal" cowok (yang ternyata benar-benar) mesum ini mencoba mencium Mikan. Mikan menutup matanya keras.

-

Takut!

_Gila ni cowok! Masa' dikatain cabul bikin dia pingin ngegrepe-grepe aku beneran?!!_

Nafas Natsume udah terasa jelas dikulitnya. Mikan yang optimis seperti biasa langsung berteriak "AH!! TOLONG!! RUKA-PYON!! HOTARU!!!"

Dia lalu membuka matanya. Tapi matanya lebih tak percaya lagi melihat Natsume yang terbelalak.

-

"_Si-siapa yang dipanggilnya tadi? Ruka??_" api cemburu membakar hati Natsume "_Hahaha...aku ini bodoh ya. Aku ngerasa dia peduli ama aku karena dia suka ama aku? Bego banget pikiranku_" dia lalu menjauhi Mikan.

"Sekarang kau keluar" Natsume masih tertunduk. Tak berani menatap Mikan dengan wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

"Na-natsume..." kata Mikan mencoba menjelaskan kata-katanya tadi. Dia pikir Natsume shock karna teriakannya yang super kuat tadi.

"KELUAR! SEKARANG!!" Natsume kini benar-benar marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah lemah pada gadis dihadapannya.

-

Mikan's POV

"KELUAR! SEKARANG!!" Natsume membentak Mikan. Dia tercekat. Entah bagaimana air matanyalah yang malah mengalir.

-

Normal POV

Natsume mendengar isak tangis seseorang. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya. Lalu dia terkejut melihat Mikan.

Menangis? Mikan nangis?! Apa kata dunia!! APA KATA TETANGGA KALO AKU BIKIN NANGIS ANAK ORANG?!!

"He-hey..." Natsume kalang kabut ngeliat cewek itu nangis tepat didepannya.

"NATSUME BEGOOO!!" teriak Mikan sangat sangat kesal. Lalu ia berlari keluar dari kamar Natsume menuju kamarnya.

"Mi-mikan, tunggu!" Natsume mencoba menahannya, tapi Mikan keburu ngabur.

* * *

Mikan berlari kekamarnya. Lalu bergegas mengunci pintu. Dia lalu terdiam sejenak dibalik pintunya, tapi kakinya yang gemetaran sudah tak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang benar-benar terguncang tadi. Tubuhnya sukses melorot jatuh bersama dengan air matanya yang tak kalah deras.

"NATSUME BODOH!!!" teriaknya. Lalu dibenamkannya mukanya dalam telapak tangan dan lututnya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

-

"Hoy pagi!" murid-murid udah pada berdatangan pagi ini. Begitu pun dengan Natsume yang (tumben) udah duduk manis dibangkunya.

Tak berapa lama, tampak Mikan melangkah gontai menuju kelas.

"Pagi, Mi--" ucapan Anna dan Nonoko terhenti. Mereka shock melihat muka temannya itu udah lecek. Mata bagian bawahnya juga tampak hitam.

"Pagiee~~" jawabnya lemas. Atau lebih tepatnya...menyeramkan. Dia lalu melangkahkan kaki ke bangkunya seperti biasa. Tapi matanya ogah untuk ngeliat Natsume. Padahal Natsume udah meliriknya cemas daritadi.

-

"Mikan, kamu kenapa?? Kok keliatannya lemes gitu?" tanya Ruka panik bercampur cemas. Mikan cuman diem. Tak bergeming. Kepalanya masih menempel dimeja.

"Hoy, Mikan. Kalo ditanyain jawab dong." kata Hotaru.

"Ha?" jawab Mikan ogah-ogahan. Ruka lalu meraba kening Mikan "Agak hangat. Apa kamu nggak ijin pulang aja?"

"Terserah deh" jawab Mikan. Ruka lalu menarik lengannya pelan. Tapi siapa sangka Natsume malah menarik lengan Mikan yang satunya.

Mikan awalnya shock. Tapi langsung ditepisnya tangan Natsume "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya kasar. Natsume yang nggak kenal ama yang namanya kesabaran langsung nyolot

"Apaan sih! Sok manja gitu ama Ruka." Natsume membentak Mikan seperti waktu itu.

"Kalo gitu kalian berdua aja yang ngantar Mikan ke asramanya. Tapi jangan lakukan hal tidak senonoh" kata Hotaru santai.

-

"Nah, Mikan kamu tidur aja ya. Biar aku yang masakin kamu bubur." kata Ruka lembut.

"Eh? Emangnya Ruka-pyon bisa gitu masak bubur?" tanya Mikan setengah tak percaya. Ruka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Yah~ dikit lah. Hehehe" dia cengengesan "Natsume, jagain Mikan dulu ya"

Sekarang tinggallah Natsume yang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Mikan kasar lagi. Mungkin dendamnya belum ilang. (kayak nyi pelet aja)

Natsume seperti yang udah dibilang tadi 'tidak kenal yang namanya kesabaran' langsung menidurkan Mikan lagi. Mikan tercekat.

"Apa? Kau mau teriak panggil Ruka lagi? Silahkan aja. Lagian dia sekarang ada didapurmu kan. Jadi lebih gampang" kata Natsume panjang lebar.

"Kau...kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku??" (warning! adegan sinetron dimulai dari sini!!) tanya Mikan takut, tapi pipinya sedikit memerah malu.

"Kau itu emang lemot ya? Sakit bodoh...SAKIT!" Natsume mengeluarkan kata-kata menyayat itu. Diremasnya selimut di ranjang Mikan yang dipegangnya.

Dheg.

Mikan terkejut melihat wajah angst Natsume "Natsume...apanya yang sakit?! Beritahu aku! Mungkin dengan aliceku kamu bisa baikan"

Natsume menggeleng lemah "Alice siapa pun nggak bakal bisa nyembuhin sakitku ini"

"Eh?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang lain. Bukan suara diantara mereka berdua lagi. Natsume dan Mikan serentak menoleh kearah suara tadi. Seorang cowok pirang bercelemek dan membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Na-natsume...apa yang...mau kau lakukan pada Mikan??" Ruka masih shock melihat (ehem) posisi mereka.

"Ah!! Tu-tunggu dulu Ruka-pyon!! Salah paham! Ini cuma salah paham lagi sejak tragedi rumah hantu waktu itu!!" pekik Mikan.

"Ruka, buat yang kali ini aku setuju ama perkataan cewek ini" kata Natsume.

"Apanya yang setuju?! Kan kamu duluan yang mulai!!" Mikan shock sedangkan Natsume bersikap seperti orang budeg yang nggak ngedenger suara Mikan barusan.

-

Ruka hampir aja pingsan dalam kondisi tragis (baca: mulut berbuih kayak orang ayan) kalo nggak dijelaskan Mikan gimana situasi awalnya.

"Hh~~ Natsume ini gimana sih..." kata Ruka pelan sambil sesekali meniupi bubur di sendok yang hendak disuapkan ke mulut Mikan. Natsume yang berdiri di beranda cuman garuk-garuk kepala tanpa rasa bersalah. Ruka lalu melepas ikat rambut Mikan dan membelai rambutnya "Mikan-chan cepat sembuh ya" katanya dengan muka khawatir nan innocents itu. Kalo aja Mikan itu Sumire, udah ngences plus nosebleed kali. Namanya juga Mikan, reaksinya pasti beda. Dia lalu mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ruka-pyon nggak usah khawatir. Sebentar lagi aku bakal pulih kok kalo Ruka-pyon baik gini ama aku" sekarang keadaan berbalik. Ruka lah yang badannya panas dingin ngeliat senyuman Mikan.

-

"Udah dulu ya, Mikan" kata Ruka lalu menutup pintu kamar Mikan. Kamarnya pun kembali kosong. Dia duduk diranjangnya sambil menatap bintang dari jendela.

Tiba-tiba, 30 menit kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka.

"Si-siapa?!" tanyanya kaget. Tapi yang tampak ternyata...

"NATSUME?!?! Ngapain kamu kesini??" Natsume hanya diam mematung menatap mata Mikan dalam. Mikan yang menyerah dengan tatapan Natsume langsung berpaling. Natsume berjalan mendekat.

"Huaa! Ma-mau apa kau?! Kita ini udah SMP! Nggak boleh kan cowok sembarangan masuk kamar cewek! Ini privasi tau!" Mikan menarik selimutnya takut.

"Rambutmu. Rambutmu mau kurapikan" Natsume menjawab enteng lalu mengambil sisir dari meja Mikan.

-

Cowok ini ternyata cekatan juga kalo urusan rambut. Padahal Mikan merasa rambutnya sendiri juga perlu diurus tuh.

"Nah selesai" ia lalu meletakkan sisir itu kembali. Mikan menatap wajahnya dicermin.

"Uwaa!! Natsume keren deh bisa nguncir kayak gini!!" pekik Mikan kagum. Natsume tersipu malu sambil sembunyi-sembunyi "Ya-yaudah kalo gitu aku balik ke kam--"

"Tunggu!" tahan Mikan sambil menarik lengannya "Nggak mau minum dulu?"

"Emangnya aku bertamu ya?" tanya Natsume balik.

"Se-sekalian...aku...mau minta maaf" jawab Mikan terputus-putus.

-

-

"Uwah, Mikan! Rambutmu itu! Beda banget! Keren!! Sapa yang mengikatkan?" tanya teman-teman wanitanya. Mikan lalu melirik Natsume yang langsung berpaling. Rupanya Natsume udah lebih dulu menatapnya daritadi.

"Ra-ha-si-a" jawab Mikan lalu menempelkan telunjuknya didepan bibir.

-

-

* * *

Mikan hari ini diundang ke Central Town ke Cafe tempat Anna, temannya bekerja. tentu saja untuk mencicipi cake terbaru buatannya.

Setelah puas makan dan ngobrol di Cafe tadi, dia masih menyempatkan diri membeli pluff puff dan yang lainnya.

"Mikan, yuk pulang" ajak Ruka.

Mikan masih celingukan "Mana Hotaru ama Natsume?" Ruka terkejut karna baru nyadar juga kalo mereka berdua ngilang "ayo kita cari. Kamu kesana, aku kesini" mereka lalu berpencar.

-

Mikan udah capek lari-larian nyariin Hotaru-Natsume. Dia lalu duduk dibawah pohon "Mana sih si bego itu. Natsume manusia rubah api" gumamnya masih kecapekan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud tadi, hah?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara marah dari belakangnya. Mikan langsung noleh.

"Uoo!! Natsume!! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" Mikan menghela nafas lega. Hari sudah mulai malam, burung gagak mulai bersuara. Central Town pun jadi super sepi.

"mana Ruka ama cewek terong?" tanyanya.

"_Sendirinya juga rambut terong_" Mikan swt "Ruka lagi nyari Hotaru."

"Yuk kita kesana aja. Nyari Ruka"

"Bentar dulu Natsume! Aku capek nih" akhirnya Natsume menuruti kata-kata Mikan.

"Hei, polkadot." panggilnya "Kau pernah suka ama seseorang nggak?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

Dheg.

Jantung Mikan serasa berhenti sejenak.

"A-apaan sih Natsume! Ka-kalo itu...kan pribadi" jawab Mikan malu-malu

"Aku kan cuman nanya..." Natsume terdengar ngambek. Pas diliat, dia emang manyun.

"Ahahaha!! Natsume manyun! Gyahahaha!!" saat ini Natsume rasanya sangat ingin memiliki baka gun-nya Hotaru. Dibakarnya ujung rambut Mikan "WHUUA!! Ampun!! Becanda!" pekik Mikan "Iya, iya, kukasih tau!"

Mikan lalu diam "Po-pokoknya...orang di akademi ini."

"Cinta pertama?" tanya Natsume semakin penasaran.

"Nggak tau deh! Pokoknya...ya gitu deh. Aku juga...belum ngerti"

Natsume udah nggak sabaran dengan jawaban cewek yang kelewat polos ini. Ia mendekati Mikan dan memojokkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya mempohonkannya (secara Mikan sandaran ama pohon kan?? Bukan di pojokan!)

"Kamu tau nggak aku suka ama seseorang?" senyum nakal Natsume mulai tampak dibibirnya.

"Eh?" jantung Mikan berdebar kencang "Ko-kok kau bilangnya ke aku?!" tanya Mikan panik. Takut detak jantungnya terdengar oleh Natsume yang berjarak kurang dari 5 senti dihadapannya.

"Kalo aku bilang...aku sukanya ama kamu gimana?" senyum Natsume semakin lebar. Jantung Mikan udah mau meledak rasanya mendengar tiap kata dari Natsume "Aku nggak percaya!" jawabnya tegas "Natsume kan mesum. Udah pasti playboy tukang ngegombal!"

"Bibirmu manis..." jarinya menyentuh bibir mungil Mikan "Apa yang mau kau---" omongan Mikan terhenti begitu Natsume menciumnya.

"NATSUME!! Udah dong! Berhenti godain aku terus!" teriak Mikan. Natsume tak berhenti sampai situ. Dia lalu mendorong jatuh tubuh Mikan kererumputan.

"Natsume!! BERHENTI KUBILANG!!"

"Hooy!! Mikan! Natsume!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari jauh. Ternyata Ruka dan Hotaru.

"Ah! Ruka-pyon! Untung aja!!"

Natsume mencibir "Cih! Pengganggu!"

Mikan langsung nonjok "Pengganggu gimana maksudmu?!"

Natsume lalu menggodanya lagi dengan mencium pipi Mikan mesra "Itu jadi rahasia kita berdua aja ya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa" lalu Natsume nyengir nakal. Muka Mikan udah merah lebih dari kepiting rebus.

"Huweee!! Ruka-pyon!!" dia lalu nangis sambil memeluk lengan Ruka. Muka Ruka langsung merah padam.

JIIIT~~~

Begitulah kira-kira pandangan Natsume ngeliat mereka berdua.

_KOK JADI GINI SIIIH?!!!_, pekik Mikan dalam hati.

E N D


End file.
